Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island
is an upcoming Weekenders/Scooby-Doo crossover film made by Sonic876, and Punkasaurus0530. It is a sequel to Sonic876 and Punkasaurus0530's film Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, Sonic's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, and 76859Thomas' film, Thomas' Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island and will appear on Pandora TV near the future. Plot A few months have passed since the events from the last film, and Fred is still depressed about selling the Mystery Machine as the gang hang out at the malt shop. Due to the previous experiences of mystery-solving, and the sheriff forcing the gang to retire from mystery-solving, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo make the gang promise that they won't solve any more mysteries. A TV show then announces that Shaggy has won a trip to a tropical paradise on an island in which he is allowed to take the gang with. As the gang sail towards the island, Velma, Fred, and Daphne realize the surroundings are not very tropical and more swamp-like. They ask the captain where they are going in which he responds 'The darkest reaches of Davy Jones' locker' stating that zombies inhabit the island. This reminds Daphne of the last time they visited an island with zombies on it. After reaching the island, two people tell the gang to get out and turn back but the gang proceeds. During their trip onto the island, a mysterious cat creature slashes a tree which nearly crushes the car the gang are in. Velma also notices one of the tires on the car to be slashed as well. The gang continues to walk towards their hotel, which is strangely named Moonstar Island Resort, reminding the gang about their visit to Moonscar Island with the events involving the cat creatures and the zombies. Inside the hotel, they meet the hotel manager, "Alan Smithee", and a few other employees who look like the people they met on Moonscar Island. During a massage, Scooby and Shaggy get attacked by zombies and resort to hiding in a cupboard in the kitchen. In the cupboard, they accidentally press a button, causing them to fall into a cave below the house. The cave has the statues of the cat creatures from Moonscar Island, causing confusion from Shaggy and Scooby. They are attacked by another zombie and flee upstairs. After telling the gang they have seen zombies, zombies begin attacking the hotel. Scooby and Shaggy give the rest of the gang permission to solve mysteries again. After capturing the zombies, who are revealed to be the other hotel workers, Velma states the island is Moonscar Island and that they have been lured there to film a movie. Alan, the hotel manager, is actually a famous film director. He saw an article on Velma's blogs called "Unsolved Cases" in relation to Moonscar Island and lured the gang back to the island with the competition Shaggy won in order to recreate a film similar to the gang's previous adventure. The gang agrees to continue making the film for fun. The gang also discover an upgraded version of the Mystery Machine driven by a Fred stunt double. As the gang continues to make the movie, Alan reveals he has Simone's pendant in which he found. Suddenly, several of the island's cats and three familiar-looking cat creatures attack and chase the gang. They try and escape by the ferry but Alan burns the ferry, stating they must finish making the movie. With the upgraded Mystery Machine still on the burning boat, Fred jumps onto the boat to save it. He then drives and saves the gang and Alan with it including jumping across a river. The cat creatures attempt to take Simone's pendant in the process, causing Velma to suspect the cat creatures are after Morgan Moonscar's treasure. After being chased again by the cat creatures, the gang escape by the cupboard Shaggy and Scooby used to get into the cave with the statues. There they find the dial which was used last time by Simone and Lena to drain the gang. They draw the cat creatures into the cave by leaving Simone's pendant on the ground, causing them to find a treasure chest. The chest, however, contains nothing more than Scooby Snacks disguised as gold coins. The gang pretends to be zombies and scare the three cat creatures, who turn out to be the ferry driver and the two people who greeted the gang off the boat. They used a special whistle to cause the island cats to attack the gang. However, the identity of a fourth cat creature (the one responsible for slashing the tree) remains a mystery, causing Alan to suspect that this cat creature is actually real. The island cats then dig up another chest which turns out to be Morgan Moonscar's actual treasure, which Alan takes and uses to retire. Velma then depicts that all participants must have been the same people as the last time and that the zombies were a hallucination caused by swamp gas, although Fred and Daphne are hesitant to believe this theory, as the creatures were real on their previous visit as confirmed by the decapitation of a zombie. As the police arrive to arrest the three cat creatures, the sheriff arrives asking why they are solving mysteries when they shouldn't be, but when the gang reveals their true intention in life, he withdraws his question and apologizes for his hurtful remarks to them, allowing Mystery Inc. to be back in business. Trivia * Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, & Scootaloo), Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Andrea, Mia, Emma, Olivia, Stephanie, Sabrina Spellman, Chloe Flan, Maritza, Harvey Kinkle, Salem, Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Sonic and his friends, The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Digimon Tamers and Digimon Frontier), Sonic and his friends, Sam, Alex, Clover, Britney, Caleb, Elyon, Matt Olsen, Blunk, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Inspector Gadget, Penny, The Gagdetinis, Tara Duncan, Cal (Tara Duncan), Sparrow, The Human Mane 5, Jake Long, Trixie Carter, and Spud, Fu Dog guest stars in this film. * Flashbacks from Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island and Thomas' Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island will be shown during the film. Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Weekenders/Scooby-Doo Crossovers Category:Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Mystery films Category:Travel Films Category:Films dedicated to Aron Tager Category:Horror-comedy films Category:Sequel films